Captain's Past
by Sami-SDGForce
Summary: Captain's past is a myst-ry, even 2 'im. But, thnx 2 a a-tack gone wrong, he might've figur-d it out, but at a cost! Meanwh-le, Tei m-ght b open-n' 2 Captain. Set dur-n' season 1. 1-shot. A lil' hint-d Captain/OC Compl.


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the SD Gundam Force, they are owned by Bandai. I do own Sami, Adam, Eden, & the McDonald's; as well as the McDonald's robots & pets, Buddy, Teinetsumaru, Nikki; & any other character that appears in this fanfic, but doesn't appear in the show.

* * *

**_"Captain's Past."_** --  
**_"A Blast to the Past?!"_**

* * *

"Hey there, Sami! How's it going, Sora!?" It was a beautiful day in Neotopia. The sun was shining. The winds weren't being too rough. & it had been a week since the Dark Axis' last attack. & our friends were taking a break from the whole 'protecting the city from the _bad guys_ in secret' thing.

_"Bud, bud, budroo!"_

"Mornin'', Shute! Mornin'', Buddy!" The young girl with bright red hair & brown highlights hollered to the auburn haired boy & the crimson & purple baby dragon.

_"Sor, Sir, sora, soroooo!"_

"Hey, Here's an idea, Shute?! Why not send the day playing a game of soccer?!"

"Yeah! Sounds great! But we'll need a field to play on, & extra players."

"We can fix that!"

* * *

&

* * *

Meanwhile, in the woods just outside Neotopia...

* * *

Captain was sitting on a rock near some trees. He couldn't believe it! One week! One week from today, he 'would be considered' 25 Neotopian years old. "It's been 12 years since that day..." he signed "...The day I woke up with no past?!"

* * *

_FLASHBACK

* * *

_**12 years ago...**

* * *

The young 13-year old gundam's eye screens flared up as he awoke. He slowly lifted his body up & then look around, but nothing was familiar. There wasn't much to the room he was in. Just a bunch of walls with gaps in between them. There was some kind of writing on then as well, something saying: "S.D.G. -- Super Dimensional Guard."

_"What's going on? Where am I? What is this place? What am I doing here? How did I get here in the first place?"_

_He then look to see that the walls were made of metal. He stared at a well-polished spot to find his reflection, but it confused him. "Who am I? What's my name?"_

_He then went exploring. The hallways weren't familiar either. The boy-gundam walked down until one of his 'questions' was 'answered.' **'Captain Gundam.'** It was a word, no, a name -- his name. "It's not much, but it'll have to do." he said to himself. That's when the alarm went off. He tried to hide, but an young, teenager, human girl with short, curly, blue hair caught him by the arm._

_"Hey, Zeke! Chuck! I found him! & guess what, Mr. Lyn was right! He did wake up!"_

_"Good job, Juli!" A tall, male, human with short, spiky, blond hair (Chuck) called out from down the hall. A short-looking robot (Zeke) followed him as they both walked the hall & towards the boy-gundam._

* * *

_Later..._

* * *

_"Captain, my boy, thank goodness you're safe?! Kane would have a systems crash if anything were to happen to you!" A elderly man was speaking to the boy-gundam._

_"Excuse me, sir. What is this place? Who are you? How do you know my name? & who's Kane?"_

_"Oh no! You must have U.A.M.D.G?!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Look, all your questions will be answered soon enough! But I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do, O.K.?! So, what do you say?"_

_"I'd like that!"_

_"Good! I'll have Juli take to you to your room. Now, get some rest! Tomorrow's gonna a big day!"_

* * *

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Meanwhile, much later, back with Shute & Sami...

* * *

"Here it comes, Tei!" Sami hollered over to the pastel-blue & white musha gundamess.

"I've got it, Sami!" Teinetsumaru hustled as she kicked the soccer ball into the shopping cart that served as a goal.

"GOAL! Score one more for the girl's team! We've won!" the gang had divided into 2 teams: the boys' team & the girls' team. Both teams were doing fine, but the girls' team was doing better, much better indeed.

All that could be heard from the boys was groaning & complaining. Save for Shute, as a matter of fact, he was rather glad.

* * *

"Nice foot work out there, girls!" Gunbike revved up on the field.

"Oh! Hi there, Gunbike!" Sami & Teinetsumaru greeted the big motorcycle.

"Sami?! Ms. Tei?! Who is that?" the ditzy harvest-golden haired girl with amethyst-colored eyes known as Sayla asked.

"Uh, Sayla, this is Gunbike! He's..." Sami stopped as she thought of what to say.

"...Captain's father!" Gunbike quickly said, covering for the Sami. Everyone, who knew whom Gunbike really was, grasped & grew a pale face at Gunbike's choice of words.

"Oh! So, you're Captain's dad?! Funny! You don't look like him?!"

"He's adopted!"

"Oh dear! What happened?"

"It's a long story, anyway, had ya seen him!?"

"Nope! Why don't you ask Shute!?"

* * *

"What?! Don't look at me! I haven't seen him since this morning?!" Shute said. Now, this was weird! Shute & Captain were almost, never apart.

"Oh! I know! I know where he went! He was at my house earlier, helping Pa. When I got a cut on my face, Ma made a fuss 'bout, & Captain saw the whole thing, & he freaked & ran towards the woods! Don't ask me why, 'cause I don't know!" Chris, Sami's kid prodigy of a younger brother explained.

"Uh, look, Sayla?! Could ya, Chris, Bianca, & Cam, uh, clean up after us?"

"O.K.! But why?"

"The rest of us are, uh, gonna, uh, go look for, uh, Captain..."

"Sami?! How dare you just--" Sami stopped Zero from finishing his sentence by hammering him in the gut -- with her superstrength.

"...Right, guys?!"

"Right!" they all said. & that, she went off, taking Zero, Bell Wood, Baku, Gunbike, Buddy, Sora, & Tei with her.

* * *

Meanwhile, back to where Captain was...

* * *

Captain was alone, the only thing he could do when this happened, was sing. So, he sang a little tune, something he learned from Shute:

* * *

&

* * *

_And I believe in little that I hear and only half of what I see  
And I believe that living by the book is harder than it used to be  
And I'm convinced that lovin' you  
Is gonna be the secret to my longevity  
But that's just me_

* * *

&

* * *

"Bravo, Captain! Bravo! Who know?! The mighty Captain Gundam, can sing?!" Neko said with a evil laugh.

"I've been granted a special permit to use firearms to defend Neotopia from invasion. You will lay your weapons & withdraw at once." Captain warned Nekogotamaru.

"Weapons?! You mean, like this?!" the black & violet gundamness tossed a green, yellow, & pink spider onto his chest. "You messed with me when you messed with my revenge. Now, it's my turn to mess with you!" she said with a evil laugh as the thing bit him.

"Ouch!" he said as the spider jumped off of him, leaving behind two, deep, bite marks. He wobbled around, before seeing Fenn, & then fainted. Fenn, worried for him, went for help.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

"Captain!" Shute called out, worried about his friend.

"Captain!" Sami tried it out herself, hoping to be of some help, but it was no use.

_"Fenn! Fenn, fenn!"_ Fenn pulled on Sami's shirt. Something she didn't like.

"Fenn?! What's gotten into you?! Let go! That's my favorite denim shirt!" but Fenn wasn't about to let go anytime soon. "Zero! Get your flowery rear end over here, & have Fenn drop my favorite denim shirt, before I'm forced ta abandon my love of animals as well as my favoring of dragons & turned 'im into a feather duster!" Fenn then let go of the shirt.

Shute realized what was going on. "Fenn, do you know where Captain is?" the baby feather dragon nodded his head in reply. "Were you trying to tell us that?" Fenn copied his own action. "So, that's why you were pulling on Sami's shirt?! You were trying to get our attention?! So, can you show us where Captain's at!?" Fenn, once more, nodded in reply, just before running off, leading the others to the spot where he found Captain.

"Come on, everyone! FOLLOW THAT FEATHER DRAGON!" Shute called to the others. They followed him as they all ran & ran until--

Shute stopped & his face grew pale. "Shute?! What's...wrong!? Captain?!" she said as she saw Captain, laying face-down in the dirt.

"I'm gonna be sick?!" Gunbike said as his 'face' turned green. The others didn't know it, but to him, Captain was someone precious to him.

* * *

"Captain?! Captain, wake up?! Captain, what's wrong!?" Shute stood over his friend, worrying that the worst had happened to Captain.

Captain's only reply was to shake his limbs like a bunch of wind chimes in a earthquake. The color in the vocal slips on his mouth guard seemed to fade back & fourth from dark-green to bright-yellow, causing a strange humming sound to appear in the air. Teinetsumaru put her head down on it, as she listened to hear what Captain was muttering about.

"He's talking in his sleep!"

"Can ya tell what his dream is 'bout from what he's sayin', Tei?!"

"Not much, but from I _can_ tell, I'd say he's having a nightmare?!" then the spider crawled out from under him (don't ask what it was doing there, it's long story, if you know what I mean). After that, Teintesumaru took notice of the bite while she was turning him over on his back. & then after that...

"Aaaaahhhhh!! SPIDER!" Zero went running like crazy.

"Zero's an arachnophobic?!" everyone but Tei said at once.

"ZERO! DON'T MOVE?! THAT'S A TRAGEDY SPIDER!" Teinetsumaru yelled, creating a gust that held Zero in place.

"Tragedy Spider?!"

* * *

"A rare species of mecha-spider that comes from me & my brother's homeland of Ark. It can bite through even the hardest of metals. & it's highly venomous, it's vemon probably effects gundams, mecha-beings, & probably even organic creatures like humans." Tei rubbed her finger on the bite marks. "& it looks like this one has bitten Captain. Poor, simple, sweet, Captain?!"

"Venom?! You mean that Captain's going to--"

"No, Shute?! He'll live, since the Tragedy Spider's vemon rarely costs the victim their life." Teinetsumaru told him as he gave her a sigh of relief. "But, it does send them into a nightmare state, where they relive their saddest memory, even if that memory is forgotten."

_'Forgotten?! Oh no! I'll bet Captain's relivin' the day he lost his ma?!'_

"Gunbike?! Did you say something?" Shute all confused.

"Uh, nothing, Shute?!" Gunbike 'hung his head' & sighed. "Uh, Tei, there wouldn't be a cure for this?"

"Sorry, Gunbike?! There isn't. Medical Alchemists have tried for centuries, but failed sadly, nothing works?! But, luckily, the vemon wears off on it's own."

"What?! You mean, Captain'll get better?!"

* * *

"Yes, but it'll take some time?!"

"How long!?"

"Hard to say?! 'Could be anywhere from a hour or two...to several days?!"

Everyone was shocked. "Several days?! But the Dark Axis attack anytime during then?!"

"I know, Shute?! But for now, let's take him back to the base, O.K.?!"

"O.K.?!" Everyone said at once.

"I'll call the base!" Sami said with a sureness in her voice.

"Good luck with that, Sami?!" Shute told the girl as he then turned towards Captain. "You're gonna be O.K., Captain?! Please be O.K.?! Please?!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Captain's dreams...__

* * *

__"Where am I? Shute?! Sami?! Teinetsumaru?! Gunbike?! Anyone?!" Captain yelled as he wandered around a pitch-black maze. A picture of light & color took the contents of the maze, exept for a small bubble of darkness, which had Captain trapped within.

* * *

_&

* * *

_"SURY?! Came back here?!" a young boy gundam snarled as he chased a young gundamness._

* * *

&

* * *

_"That's me?!" Captain grasped as he realized that the kid-gundam was a younger version of himself._

* * *

&

* * *

_"No way, Cappy?! You gotcha catch me?!" the young gundamness teased the 10-year-old Captain just as somebody stopped her._

_"Surge Gundam?! Young gundamness, how many times have I told you not to torment your twin brother!?"_

* * *

&

* * *

_"Twin?! I have a twin sister?! This can not be?!" Captain stood there in shock._

_"I'm sorry, Mommy?!" she said as she chris-crossed her feet & looked up at the older gundamness._

* * *

&

* * *

_"Mommy?!" Captain almost fell back in shock from he had just heard.

* * *

_&

* * *

_"Don't tell me, tell your brother?!"_

_"O.K.?! Sorry, Cappy, no hard feelings?!"_

_"It's O.K., Sury! Like the humans say: 'No harm, no foul?!', right?!"_

_"That's right, Captain!" Captain's mother said with a smile as the three of them started laughing for no reason._

* * *

&

* * *

_"Why don't I remember this!?" Captain asked himself. That when he realized that this event took place 15 years ago, 3 years too far for him to remember._

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Blanc Base...

* * *

"Captain?! Captain?! You gonna be O.K., Captain?! Please hold on?!" Shute said, worried about his friend. "Please say something, Captain?!"

"Twin?!...sister...Mommy?!...Why...remember..."

"Well, that's start?!"

* * *

&

* * *

_Meanwhile, back in Captain's dreams...__

* * *

__"Happy birthday, you two?!" the older gundamness said her children._

_"Whoa, Mom?! This is so cool!" the young twins said as they stared joyfully at the yummy-looking birthday cake._

_"Well, dig in?!" their mother said as she started to cut the cake._

_"Are ya just gonna leave me out of the action?"_

_"Kane?! Well, of course not, grab a plate?!"_

* * *

&

* * *

_"Gunbike?!" now, Captain was real confused. _

* * *

&

* * *

_"Whatever you say, General Gundam?!"_

_"How many times do I have to tell you, I prefer Jenny?!"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry, Jenny?!"_

_"That's better?!"_

_"Ow!" the younger Gunbike, known as Kane, grunted as the kid-gundam & kid-gundamness tackled him. "Ya'll are gettin' a tad too big for this, ain't ya'll?!"_

_"DADDY?!" the two squealed as they hugged him. "Did ya bring us something, Daddy?! Did ya!? Did ya!?"_

* * *

&

* * *

_"Daddy?!" Captain went from confused to angry. "Gunbike knew about this & he didn't tell me?!"

* * *

__"Of course I did! Here you go, Cappy?!..." he said as he held out his arm & put something into the young Captain's hands._

_"Wow! A toy-beam saber?! Thank you?!"_

_"...& for ya, Sury?!" he put something around the young gundamness' neck._

_"It's my very own dog tag?! Thanks you so much?!"_

_"Ya read what it says?!"_

_"Let's see, 'Together Forever As Family.' Oh Daddy?! Really?!" she grasped as she watch him nod & then gave him a big hug._

_"Now for my presents?!" General said as she offered them two boxes. Inside, for the younger Captain, was a music box; & for his twin sister, a bow & arrow kit._ _Captain hugged his mother in thanks._ _& his sister did the same._

* * *

&

* * *

_Much shortly later..._

* * *

_"Get ya, you little scamp?!" Surge yelled as she chased a bunny rabbit, aiming a arrow from her new bow at it._

_"Don't go in it, Sury?! Mom'll be very mad at you?!" the younger Captain warned his sister as he listened to his new music box, but she went in anyway._

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Blanc Base...

* * *

"Don't ya worry, Shute?! He's gonna fine."

Shute turned to Sami, whom had just given him comfort. "Knowing that doesn't stop me from worrying."

That's when it happened! First, Captain's body to shake, no, rattle. Then he started to loosen & tighten the grip in his hands. & finally, his 'skin' started to become pale-looking, even for a gundam, & he felt hot to the touch. "What in tar-nation's--"

"Captain?!"

"Oh dear! He's burnin' up like 5-alarm-chili?!"

"I'll go for help--"

"No, Shute?! Captain needs ya ta stay by his side! I'll go for help."

"Hurry?!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, back in Captain's dreams..._

* * *

_"Aaaaahhhhh!!"_

_"Sury?!"_

_"Help?!"_

_"I'm coming, Sury?!" he ran towards the scream. When he find her, he couldn't believe it! There was a monster! & it had Surge! The monster looked like a hippogriff, only mecha-like. It scooped at Little Captain, but he managed to duck. When he turned around, it was gone, just like that...taking Surge along with it?! "Oh no?! I'd better go get Mom & Dad?!"_

* * *

&

* * *

_"What now?!"_

* * *

&

* * *

_"MOM?! DAD?!" Little Captain ran for help. "Oh no?!"_

_He had run into another mecha-hippogriff. "CAW! CAW!"_

_"Leave me alone?!" he tried to escape it. He ran & ran, until he ran into the clearing where his mother was. "MOM?!"_

_"CAPTAIN?!" she jumped in front of her son & took the creature's attack for him. "NO!!" he cried as he ran to his mother's side. "Mom?! Get up?!"_

_"Captain?!" she slowly opened her eyes as he smiled at her. "I'm sorry, but I can't, I'm dying."_

_"No, don't say that?!"_

_"I want you to...remember that I'll always be in your heart, & you'll be in mine, 'cause we both love each other."_

_"But what if I fall in love with someone else?!"_

_"That's the thing 'bout love, it's infinite, & it's all-powerful. There' s nothing that can stop it, not even death. & no matter how much you give, or how many you give to, there's always more where it came from."_

_"Then, I love you, mom."_

_"I love you too, Captain Gundam, my son?!" the gundamness said as every last bit of energy that made her the gundam's equal to being alive left her body -- never to return. __

* * *

__"Mom?! Wake up?! Mom, no! MMMMMOOOOOMMMMMM??"_

_"Captain?!" Kane search the area for his son. "Cappy, there you are! What's your sister?" he then what was left of his wife. "Oh no?! Jenny?! Jenny?! General Gundam?! Damn nabbit woman, WAKE UP?!"_

_"She can't?!" Little Captain said to his 'father'. It was then that Kane had realized what had happened to her. Too bad, neither one of them had time to mourn, as the mecha-hippogriff attack Kane. "NO YOU DON'T?!" the 10-year-old-kid-gundam screamed as a bright light engulfed him from within his body._

* * *

&

* * *

_"Is that my Soul Drive? Impossible?! Shute was nowhere near that place, in fact, he wasn't even born back then?!"_

* * *

&

* * *

_His eyes went ablaze as his arm & hand, which was aglow, circles, allowing him to preform the Captain Punch._

_"I'm so sleepy?!"_

_"Captain?! Captain, wake up?!" Kane said as he & everything around him began to fade from the older Captain's sight._

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Blanc Base...

* * *

"Captain?!"

"What is wrong with him?"

"Whyst is he like this?"

"It could be Tragedy Allergenic Shock."

"What?!"

"It's a illness, triggered by a allergy to the vemon of the Tragedy Spider." she said as she poured air down into Captain's face. "What?! Applying extra oxygen to the victim is a common cure for it."

* * *

_Meanwhile, back in Captain's dreams..._

* * *

_Captain braced himself as memories hit him like bricks. He remembered everything from his life before he woke up on his 13th birthday without a single clue to his past._

* * *

&

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Blanc Base...

* * *

Captain's body began to regain it's color as it stopped it's shaking & rattling. "See?!" Tei said as she take her air-pouring hand away from Captain's face.

Shute smiled with a sigh. "Whew! At least, he's going to be fine?!"

"Mnn?!"

"Look ya'll, He's waking up?!"

"Mnn?!" he moaned as his eye screens flashed on. "What's going on? Where am I?" he asked as he looked around.

* * *

"You're O.K.!"

"Huh? Was something wrong with me?"

"You were bitten by a Tragedy Spider. It's native to Ark & is quite rare."

"I see. I am sorry to have cause any trouble to you all." Captain said with shame, although unable to express, since he had no facial expressions.

"Captain?! What are you doing?"

"Getting up?!"

"Well then, O.K." Shute said with a smile. "Ow! Sami?! What did you do for?"

"I don't think ya should be gettin' up just yet, Captain?! Ya've been though a lot. Ya may be needin' ta rest some more?!"

"But I feel just fine?!"

* * *

"It's never hurts to be sure?!"

* * *

&

* * *

Much later...

* * *

"Captain?! You're up?! How are you feeling?"

"Much better, Chief!" Captain said, trying to hide the sadness he was feeling.

"Good to see that, Captain?!"

"Uh, Chief Haro, sir?!"

"What is it, Captain?!"

"Uh, never mind?! It was nothing!"

"Well now then, I suggest, you report back to the maintenance wing, get some rest, & report to me later, O.K.?!"

"Yes sir, Chief Haro?!"

* * *

Much later, in one of the hallways of Blanc Base...

* * *

Teinetsumaru was walking down the hall from the article wing when Captain bumped into her. "Oops?!" books were scattered all over that spot.

"I'm sorry, Captain?!" Tei said as she began picking them up.

"No, I'm sorry?!" Captain started to help her. "I must have been more tired from what earlier, that I did not see where I was going?!" he said as he made sure that the books in his hand were stacked neatly. "I was just coming back from my report to Chief Haro, who suggested that I head to the maintenance wing for some rest, which I was just about to do. That is, before I came upon you, not that there's anyway wrong with that, I mean, isn't anyway wrong with that, I mean--"

"I think I know what you mean, Captain?!" Captain & Teinetsumaru then reached for a book, when Captain's left hand was on top of Tei's right hand, which was on top of the book. Both of them were blushing.

"Captain, I-I--"

"Tei, I don't think that you need to say anything?!" Captain said as he opened his mouth guard.

"But I must!" Teinetsumaru as shethen did something no one thought possible: she too opened her mouth guard.

* * *

"Tei, you're--"

"Ugly?!"

"Actually, I was about to say, 'beautiful'!"

"Really?!"

"Really, really!" Captain then grasped the tomboyish gundamness' face & gave her a kiss. Not on the 'cheekbone', but on the lips. She kissed him back!

"I can't believe this! Sami ditch me, just to go look for Captain?! I'm just as much a special member of the Gundam Force & the S.D.G. as she is! I'm not--" Chris grumbled as he walked down the hallway, only to see Captain & Teinetsumaru kissing. "HOLY SCI-FI CONS?!" he screamed as he then took a picture & then ran down the hallway as fast as his not-short-nor-long-legs could carry him.

* * *

Meanwhile shortly later, down the hall...

* * *

"Are ya done yet, Zero?"

"There! It isth finished, Milady?!" Zero had just finished a house of stacked cards on a balance; a matter of which Sami wouldn't care much, that is, if the balance wasn't her favorite sketchbook.

"Zero?! How many times, have I told ya, ya can call me 'miss', 'ma'am', 'madam', or even 'missy', but never 'milady'!?" Sami said with the same tone of voice that a mother gives her child when they have done wrong. "Now, can I please have my sketchbook back?"

"Sure, mel-, I mean, ma'am!" Zero said as he managed to get the sketchbook out from under the cards without them falling.

"Better!"

"Ha ha ha! 'Should have seen the look on your face, Zero?!"

* * *

"& thou thinks thoust would hath done better?!"

"Well, I did grow up with farm girls, so, yeah?! You have to keep your choice of things to call them down to just the ones they agree on, & 'milady' is not a popular favorite when it comes to that." Chris then ran, full burst, into the room, knocking over Zero's stack of cards.

"SAMI?!SHUTE?!EVERYONE?!YOU'LLNEVERTHIS!ISAW--" Chris yelled at the top of his lungs as he was then silenced by Baku & Zero.

"Thanks, guys?!" Sami then turned towards her just-now-noisy-brother. "Chris?! What were ya tryin' to do? Make us bleed our own ears?!" she then noted them to take their hands off of him. "Now?! Can ya please try to talk us that again? Only a little calmer?!"

"I saw Captain & Tei in lip-lock!!"

"What?!"

* * *

"Lip-lock?!"

"What is this thing called 'lip-lock'?"

"It's a kiss."

"Kiss?!"

"Ya'll bet?! & it's called 'lip-lock' 'cause it's done on the lips."

"WHAT?!" they yelled & then all followed Chris as he retraced his steps back down the hall, only look in pure shock at Captain Gundam & Teinetsumaru kissing their 'hearts' out.

"See?! 'Told ya so!"

"Ahem?! Captain Gundam?! Teinetsumaru?!" Sami said as she broke up the kiss. "What do ya'll think you're doing?"

"We're just...enjoying a kiss!"

* * *

"Is there anything wrong with that?!"

"I'll say there is?! Captain?! How could ya!?"

"I could & I did! In case, you do not understand, which you probably do not, I am a child anymore, I will 25 Neotopian years soon. Just because you lost the one you loved 15 years ago, does not mean you can keep me from being in love myself!" Captain said as he shouted in Gunbike's face & then stormed out.

"He remembers?!" Gunbike said to himself.

"Man?! Just when you think you know a guy?!"

* * *

&

* * *

Much later...

* * *

"Tei?!"

"Captain, there you are?!" Teinetsmaru greeted the Mobile Gundam with a hug, but he break away. "We all have been looking for you. Everyone's been worried sick!"

"Gunbike's probably not?!"

* * *

"Oh, Captain?! That's not true." the gundamness reassured him before she thought of something. "Captain?! What did you mean when you said, 'Just because you lost the one you loved 15 years ago' to Gunbike?"

"Teinetsumaru?! Do you know what is housed within Gunbike's body?"

"Yeah, Shute told me that it was your mentor's A.I., whatever that is?!"

"My instructor's Artificial Intelligence; & it is a copy of his 'brain waves' & his feelings."

"Huh?"

"To be correct, his personality, his thoughts, his memories, & his emotions: past, present, & future."

"I see now?!"

"My instructor's name was Kane Gundam! & Kane Gundam was also my...my...my birth father."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"The thing is...I had no idea of this information up until now."

* * *

&

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the base...

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS A SECRET FROM CAPTAIN FOR SO LONG!?"

"Shute, I'd gottonorders not ta interfere with the recovery of Captain's memories. I have no choice!"

"Yeah, right?!" Shute said with a growl. "Captain had every right to know?! We all did?!"

* * *

&

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Captain & Tei...

* * *

"...& after the disappearance of my brother, Colonel Gundam, my family tried to hold together..."

* * *

&

* * *

Meanwhile, where Zero & Baku were...

* * *

"I still do not understand whyst thou was not angry with thy sister?!"

"To be honest, after Teinetsumaru was betrayed by Osamutakumamaru, I had never seen her so happy. However, I remained hopeful that she would find love again, & now she has! I do not even care that it is with a Mobile Gundam, such as Captain, so long as she is happy, that is enough."

"Really?! Thou's love for thou sister always touches me. I only wish that Gunbike would follow in thy's example, & be happy for Captain as well."

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Captain & Tei...

* * *

"...& when I was attacked by Nekogotamaru, as well as bitten by the Tragedy Spider..."

"Excuse me, Captain?! Not to be rube, but I'd told Chief Haro everything I know about the spider, he did make sure you were briefed on it, right?!"

"Yes, he did."

"Good!-- But you are not saying that the day of your sister's disappearence & your mother's death was the nightmare your were dreaming of?!"

"It was." Captain said with a sigh. "You see, Tei?! It was that very nightmare, caused by the venom given to me by that Tragedy Spider, that jolted back my memories."

"Oh, Captain--"

"Why didn't he tell me!?"

"Try to look at things from his point of view?! 15 years ago, he lost another one of his own children, after losing one 2 years before, as well as the love of his life." Teinetsumaru said as she tried to reason with her newly-christened lover. "& do not forget, he almost lost you, the last bit of family he had left, that dark day."

* * *

"What makes you so sure?"

"Well, I know, personally, what the father of one will do to ensure the safety &/or the happiness of his children." Tei said as she explained to him. "I mean, I should know. My father died in order to save my life, as well as my brother, Bakunetsumaru's life."

"I had no idea." Captain said just before Teinetsumaru's words took effect. "What have I done?"

"It's not what you have done that matters, but more importantly, what you should do now. You & I both know what that is, right?!"

Just before Captain could reply, his V-fin flashed vividly, & Chief Haro's voice rang out like a church bell. "Attention: Dark Axis activity on the main highway. Captain?! Wherever you are, you must help! Gunbike went there alone -- Shute isn't even with him."

"What?! Oh no!"

"Come on, Captain?! It has yet to be too late, we can still be able to help him if we hurry!" with that, Captain nodded in agreement & they then left to save Gunbike.

* * *

At the scene of the battle...

* * *

Captain & Tei had hurried to the place as fast as they could, but they were too late, & they found Gunbike looking at his worst. "GUNBIKE?!"

"C-Captain?! W-What i-in t-tar-n-nation a-are y-ya d-doin' h-here?"

"When I heard that you came here alone, I rushed here as fast as I could." Captain explained. "What were you thinking!?"

"I-I'm s-sorry, C-Captain! I-I s-should've t-told y-ya s-sooner."

"Shh! I'm the one who should apologize! I should not have acted so rash towards you. Can you ever forgive me!?"

"D-Depends o-oni-if y-ya c-can e-ever f-forgive m-me?!"

"Of course I can!"

"T-Then s-so c-can I-I!" Gunbike said just before his systems crashed.

* * *

"Gunbike?! GUNBIKE?!" Captain said, panicing, as he began to slap Gunbike's face, trying to wake him. "DAD?! DAD?! DAD, PLEASE WAKE UP?!"

"Aww! Poow little Captain cwying fow his dada?!" Zapper Zaku teased as he spoke with a 4-year old's accent.

"Why don't we make his girlfriend our next target?!"

"Yeah! We make pwetty Gundamness not so pwetty!"

"Oh no!" Captain peeked behind him at Teinetsumaru, terror filled his eyes. "Tei?!"

"Captain?!" she freaked as she saw him stand in front of her as to protect her. "Be Careful!" she then watched as he sent them flying with the power of his Soul Drive.

* * *

&

* * *

Much later...

* * *

&

* * *

"Captain?! Are you guys alright?"

"Me & Tei are just fine, but Gunbike...he's hurt badly." Captain looked at Gunbike witheyes that filled up with worry as he then contracted the base."This is Captain Gundam speaking. Requesting the mainance crew on standby?!"

"Request accepted, Captain."

* * *

Much later...

* * *

"How is he, Kao Lyn?!"

"Well, despite the close call he's had, he should pull through."

"Thanks goodness?!"

* * *

&

* * *

Shortly later...

* * *

"Will you O.K., Captain!? You have been a lot today."

"I'll be fine, Tei. Gunbike's O.K., you're O.K., so I know I'm going to be."

* * *

"That's good!"

"I miss her."

"Who is this woman that you say you miss?"

"My mother."

"Oh, Captain?!"

"You know, Tei, among her last words was a reminder that because we loved each other, she would always be with me, even when she was gone. I asked what would happened to that if I fell in love with someone else, she said, 'That's the thing 'bout love, it's infinite, & it's all-powerful. There' s nothing that can stop it, not even death. & no matter how much you give, or how many you give to, there's always more where it came from.'; I believed in the words then, & I still believe in them now." the Neotopian Gundam looked deeply into the eyes of the Arken Gundam. "I LOVE YOU, TEINETSUMARU!" he screamed & shouted to the whole world.

"Heh he! I LOVE YOU TOO, CAPTAIN GUNDAM!"

* * *

He then smiled at her & began to sing:

_I don't wanna rush this thing  
I don't wanna jump the gun  
I really wanna say those three little words  
But I'm gonna bite my tongue  
Yeah, I'm just gonna lay on back  
Leave it on cruise control  
I'm gonna hold it all inside  
Till the right time comes down the road_

_I got a feelin'  
My head's a reelin'  
My heart is screamin'  
I'm about to bust loose  
Bottled up emotion  
It's more than a notion  
It starts with an "I"  
And ends with a "U"  
I got a feelin'  
Are you feelin' it too?_

* * *

_I guess I've all but said it now  
So much for hopin' you'd go first  
Don't leave me hangin' out here on a line  
Baby, it's your turn  
Say you couldn't sleep last night  
Swore that you could feel me breathe  
Had you wantin' me there by your side  
Yeah, baby I know what you mean_

_I got a feelin'  
My head's a reelin'  
My heart is screamin'  
I'm about to bust loose  
Bottled up emotion  
It's more than a notion  
It starts with an "I"  
And ends with a "U"  
I got a feelin'  
You're feelin' it too?!_

* * *

_Bottled up emotion  
It's more than a notion  
It starts with an "I"  
And ends with a "U"  
I got a feelin'  
You're feelin' it too  
You're feelin' it too  
Yeah, you're feelin' it too  
(Feelin' it too?!)  
(Oh, yeah?!) _

* * *

&  


* * *

Meanwhile, much later...

* * *

"Mnm?!"

"You're awake! How are you, Da-- I mean, sir! O.K.?!"

"I'm alright, 'just a tad sore."

* * *

"I wanted to say I'm sorry?!"

"You don't gotta say it, I shoulda tell you 'fore, but I didn't want you ta think poorly of me."

"How could I think that of you?! You're my father -- my only remaining family!"

* * *

Disclaimer: Sami-SDGForce here!! Gotcha u w/ a cliffhanger, heh?! Don't worry; u'll all find out what happens next soon.

* * *


End file.
